Post 2040 File 3: Heart's Desire
by P. Kristen
Summary: Linna/Reika fans, be careful of what you wish for! This EXTREMELY short one is for you.


**Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files Continuation Fanfic Series **

**File #3: Heart's Desire **

**by P. Kristen Enos **

**Originally written on 10/30/01, just transferring from my original BGC Post 2040 site.**

**Special Thanks to my Beta Team: Greenegret, David and Templar**

SPOILERS WARNING!!!

Most of these stories take place AFTER the TV Series! So DON'T blame me if I ruin the ending for you because you read these stories first!

Lesbian/Yuri/Shoujo Ai Warning! (Non-explicit -- at least in the "PG13"/"R" sort of way.) Just not written for children because they probably wouldn't get half of it.

All rights belong to JVC/AIC, ADV Films and the other creative powers that be. I just want credit for writing the story.

* * * * *

Reika felt herself being slowly pulled from her deep sleep by the feel of tender kisses along her cheek, chin and throat. She smiled and peeled one eye open to find her wife looking down at her with a loving yet sly grin, framed by the early morning glow through the closed curtains.

"I guess kisses really work on waking you up, Sleeping Beauty," Linna teased as she reclined against her.

Slowly trying to wake up, Reika sleepily rubbed the other woman's back through the silk of her pajamas and said, "Remind me of why we wear pajamas to bed?"

Linna giggled as she gave her a quick peck on the lips. "For the life of me, I can't remember right now."

"Neither can I," Reika added with a grin as she pulled her down for a real morning kiss.

The two women slowly enjoyed the taste and feel of each other, relishing the heat generated in other areas of their bodies. Linna nipped her throat as she expertly unbuttoned the pajama top before her. Reika happily enjoyed every kiss and caress, determined to enjoy this lazy morning to the fullest.

Linna was about to kiss her way down Reika's exposed chest when the sound of the bedroom doorknob jiggling made the women suddenly freeze.

Reika immediately tried to pull her pajama top back over herself, but she noticed that Linna didn't move from her position, nor did the door actually open, as the knob was locked on the inside.

"_Who is it?!"_ Linna called out in a singsong voice, indicating that she knew damn well who was trying to get into the room.

A pounding of tiny fists on the other side of the door was her answer.

"Mama! Mommy!" called out their five-year-old son. "It's time to get up! You promised we'd go to the zoo today!"

Reika collapsed with a sigh and Linna pressed her face against the other woman's neck to stifle a giggle.

"Ricky, your moms are going to sleep in for a bit today!" Reika yelled back. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was a little after seven a.m. "Tell Mrs. Takeuchi that we'll be at the breakfast table at eight o'clock! That'll be plenty of time for all of us to get to the zoo!"

There was a pause and then a disheartened, "_Oh, all right!" _

Then there was the exaggerating stomping of footsteps showing that he didn't like the answer but he knew it was no use arguing.

The two women meanwhile shared a silent laugh.

"He is so totally _your_ son!" Reika remarked between giggles.

"What! _Mine?!"_ Linna responded with a playful poke in her side. "_You're_ the one who produced him!"

Reika then flipped her over and growled, "Hey, I gave us an hour! Are you going to waste it just to prove your point?"

Linna playfully scowled and said, "Okay, you win this time. But don't think I won't get you back!"

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Reika murmured as they kissed again. "By the way, thank you for locking the door."

"Hey, I learned a long time ago that you need to take certain precautions when you plan to have sex," Linna said as she firmly kissed the other woman, ending their conversation so they could focus on other more important tasks.

Reika's eyes immediately popped open, showing that it was still dark in her bedroom, and that she had a pillow in her arms rather than the woman of her dream. The disorientation quickly passed and the sad reality sunk in.

With a weary sigh, she sat up in the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was two a.m.

Too wired and troubled to go back to sleep, she decided to get up and slip on her robe. It was time to go for another walk around the house and compound. This time though, she would definitely avoid going anywhere near Linna's room.

She didn't know how much longer she could stand having the woman in the house, especially with these dreams popping up. Then again, she didn't want the dreams to stop, knowing that as much as they were making her crazy, they were also keeping her sane.

**- - The End - -**


End file.
